Vinda Rosier
VindaFeatures: "A guide to the new characters from Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald" at Rosier was a French witch who lived during the early 20th century."Next Fantastic Beasts film reveals new characters – including Nicolas Flamel" on She was a member of the famous pure-blood Rosier family and a loyal and trusted acolyte of Gellert Grindelwald.The 10 most must-see films of 2018, from the new 'Fantastic Beasts' to 'Mary Poppins'http://ew.com/movies/2017/12/29/fantastic-beasts-johnny-depp-as-grindelwald/ Biography Vinda Rosier became a loyal and devoted follower and acolyte of Gellert Grindelwald at some point before 1927. She appeared to be Grindelwald's lieutenant. When Rosier and her fellow acolytes killed the owners of a house, making it their hiding place, she spoke to Grindelwald about the world in which they would be able to kill every single non-magic person, but he told her that they would not kill every single one (that the beast of burden will always be necessary). In the French Ministry of Magic she enabled Abernathy, under the disguise of an elderly lady, to safely depart from the Ministry with a stolen Lestrange family box from the Records Room. Later on, Vinda located a distraught Queenie Goldstein and brought her to the house being used by Grindelwald and his acolytes. At the headquarters she comforted her and provided her with tea. When Queenie informed her she intended to leave so she could see her sister Tina, she confessed she was deeply committed to Grindelwald, their host, and he entered the room and implored Goldstein to join him. Rosier attended the subsequent rally of Grindelwald's at the Lestrange Mausoleum as one of his acolytes. She went onstage to give Grindelwald a skull hookah to show everyone visions of the violence, warfare and bloodshed of the non-magical people, more specifically visions of the future Second World War. After a young witch with red hair was killed by an Auror after she tried to attack him, Grindelwald in response to the Aurors' opposition to him, conjured a circle of protective fire around himself to test the loyalty of his followers; she stepped into the black flames unaffected and unharmed, as she was truly loyal to him and his cause. Whilst still holding skull hookah, she was stunned by Leta Lestrange, causing the skull to be dropped and blasted into pieces. After that, she disapparated away intending to spread Grindelwald's words and message to the wider wizarding world, as all of his followers had been commanded to do. Physical description Rosier was a strikingly and chillingly beautiful young witch, with green eyes, pale Caucasian skin, with short dark hair and thick, long eyebrows. She also wore purple lipstick and eye shadow. Her dressing sense was very elegant and clearly evident of her upper-class heritage, wearing a long dark green dress, underneath a black coat, with black boots and a black hat. Personality and traits Rosier was a mysteriously charming and ultimately malevolent witch, who was an avowed and loyal follower of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, and supported his vision of wizarding supremacy over non-magical humans and their world. Vinda was outwardly courteous, sophisticated, and refined, and despite her deeply sinister ideology, could show kindness to those in need when it suited her to do so, as shown when she comforted and invited in a distraught Queenie Goldstein off the raining streets of Paris, for tea in Grindelwald's abode. However, her motivation for doing this, would appear to be unknowingly place Queenie under Grindelwald's presence and influence, in the hope of recruiting new followers to his sinister cause. Indeed, despite her seeming benevolence and good will, Vinda was in reality an immensely evil, remorseless and cunning witch, who desired to see wizards and witches rise up above non-magical peoples and rule them, or alternatively exterminate them. This lack of concern for the non-magical was made evident when she, Carrow, and the other Acolytes murdered the Non-Magique couple who owned the home, which they used as a temporary hideout. Ultimately, unlike most other followers of Grindelwald, Vinda was loyal to Grindelwald's true vision, but was more extreme, and proudly stated that she wanted the extermination of all non-magical individuals. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms:' Vinda appeared to be skilled in charms, as she was seemingly capable of charming a teapot to pour Queenie Goldstein an excessive amount of tea whilst she was comforting her. * Apparition: Vinda was fully capable of Apparating at will, as she managed to successfully Apparate out of the Lestrange family Mausoleum, in order to spread the word of Grindelwald's cause and beliefs across the Wizarding World. Relationships Gellert Grindelwald Vinda was arguably Gellert Grindelwald's most trusted and loyal Acolyte, therefore being the Dark Wizard's anonymous lieutenant. Grindelwald trusted her with consoling Queenie Goldstein to soften her up for Grindelwald to convince her and also with keeping his Skull-Hookah, displaying his deep trust for Vinda. When Vinda casually and proudly stated that Grindelwald's new order would bring the destruction of all Non-magic people and have them fleeing their cities in the millions, he told her they don't say such things out loud, but that they only want the freedom to be themselves and that they would not eliminate all muggles since the beast of burden would always be necessary. Etymology *The name "Vinda" is a word of primarily Germanic/Norse origin that means "to wind; twist; wring." *Rosier is, most notable, the name of a fallen angel (a Dominion of the Second Sphere) and patron demon of tainted love and seduction. **In the Christian angelic hierarchy, Dominions regulate the duties of lower angels, and make themselves physically known to humans with extreme rarity. **Rosier is also a French name that means "rose bush" or "from the rose bush." Behind the scenes *Vinda Rosier is portrayed by Poppy Corby-Tuech in the second instalment of the Fantastic Beasts film series. *Her name is given only as "Rosier (female)" in , but her first name was revealed on . *Vinda is similar to Bellatrix Lestrange because they both served as deputy to dark wizards (Vinda to Grindelwald and Bellatrix to Voldemort). It is also possible that they're both related because the family name of Bellatrix's mother - Druella before the marriage was a Rosier like the family name of Vinda, and therefore Vinda could be a maternal relative of Bellatrix. Appearances * * Notes and references de:Vinda Rosier de2:Vinda Rosier es:Vinda Rosier fr:Vinda Rosier pl:Vinda Rosier pt-br:Vinda Rosier ru:Винда Розье ja:ヴィンダ・ロジエール Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum participants Category:Females Category:French individuals Category:Members of the Alliance Category:Rosier family Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Wizards